youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleepy
Sleepy is a dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Sleepy played Eeyore in The Many Adventures of Baymax the Robot He is a donkey. Portrayals: *In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts, he is played by Schroeder. *In Wendy White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Friar Tuck. *In Selena White and the Seven Toons, he is played by Wilbur. *In Anna White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Ludwig Von Drake. *In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Melman the Giraffe. *In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Wally Gator. *In Ariel White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Gobo Fraggle. *In Fin White and the Seven Cartoons, he is played by Huckleberry Hound. *In Ariel White and the Seven Men, he is played by XR. *In Sofia White and the Seven Heroes, he is played by Wasabi. *In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks, he is played by Speed. *In Alexis White and the Seven Toons, he is played by Clam. *In Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons, he is played by Winnie the Pooh. *In Giselle White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Bambi. *In Kiara White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Lucky Jack. *In Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends, he is played by Eeyore. *In Honey White and the Seven Mice, he is played by Bernard. *In D.W. White and the Seven Insects, he is played by Edison. *In Lily White and the Seven Men, he is played by Merlin. *In Isabella White and the Seven Birds, he is played by Panchito Pistoles. *In Destiny White and the Seven Mammals, he is played by Bugs Bunny. *In Mindy White and The Seven Animals, he is played by The Pink Panther. *In Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales, he is played by Archibald Asparagus. *In Linda White and the Seven Men, he is played by Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert). *In Megara White and The Seven Animals, he is played by Kaa. *In Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men, he is played by Ichabod Crane. *In Alice White and the Seven Robots, he is played by Bender Bending Rodríguez. *In Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears, he is played by Po the Panda. *In Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles, he is played by Tick-Tock Crocodile. *In Elsa White and the Seven Boys, he is played by Ferb Fletcher. *In Marlene White and the Seven Fishes, he is played by Luther. *In Cecilia White and the Seven Men, he is played by Donald Trump. *In Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals, he is played by Donkey. *In Lady White and the Seven Best Friends, he is played by Leap. *In Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals, he is played by Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *In Aka White and the Seven Men, he is played by Kristoff. *In GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals, he is played by Iago. *In Jane White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Curious George. Gallery: Sleepy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg Sleepy (Magic Mirror).png Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3586.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3041.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2938.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2919.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2583.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2369.jpg Sleepy (7D).jpg seven-dwarves.png theclipdwa.gif thecn108.gif Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6833.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9456.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9497.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6523.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6525.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6526.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2594.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2367.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2368.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2370.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2371.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2372.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2373.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2374.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3095.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4135.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4136.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4137.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4138.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4139.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4140.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4141.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4142.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4700.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4938.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4939.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6170.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6257.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6471.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6763.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8549.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Trivia *His, Bashful, Doc, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, and Grumpy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, Brisbyhontas, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Sword in the Stone, Toon Age, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dwarfs Category:Snow White Characters Category:Sleepy Characters Category:Teal Characters Category:Humans